tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagetomo Koyama
Kagetomo Toshikazu Koyama is a ninja from Kasai Village in the Kalos region. He's a criminal of the village, due to how he betrayed the place and attacked it, then left to join the Tekiyoku. He's a Fighting Manipulator. Background Kagetomo is a very strong and skilled ninja of the village. After what were surely several unfavorable events, he grew tired of not being recognized by the chief, Hanzo, and became overcome with avarice. He gathered some supporters and attacked the village. Most of his allies are now in jail, but he escaped and joined the Tekiyoku. The damage caused was great enough to have the village cleaning it up each day for several months and years. Character Present Even though Kagetomo was heard about while Barry, Zoey, and Kenny were visiting Kasai Village to help out, he wasn't first seen until those three, along with Alain, Ash, Dawn, and Ursula, were in Eterna City, Sinnoh, trying to find Kowamote. He was alone at first, but then he revealed a surprise. He was there with another person, who turned out to be Heidayu, an enemy ninja whom Barry, Zoey, and Kenny encountered while they were in Kasai Village. Heidayu had fled the village after being defeated by Ippei and wasn't heard from, but it was now clear he joined the Tekiyoku. Since he joined this late, he couldn't become a Manipulator, as the only Plates the Tekiyoku possesses at the time are Water and Bug, neither of which fits Heidayu's personality. A fight started. At first, Kagetomo fought both Alain and Zoey, but then he was joined by Pierce, who stabbed Ash. After this, Kagetomo was only fighting Alain. After Heidayu retreated and Pierce was defeated, Kagetomo tried to gain the upper hand, but was bested by Alain's skill. Alain pointed out how Ash wouldn't approve of him killing Kagetomo, so Alain ordered Kagetomo to leave, which he did, stating that he'll return better than ever. Personality Kagetomo's attack on Kasai Village must have happened at least 3 years ago, because he's a Fighting Manipulator, and the Plates were dormant for the past 3 years. This indicates he joined the Tekiyoku before the Plates were spread around the world by Alain. This shows how ruthless Kagetomo's personality is to have done enough damage to the village for it to take 3 years of cleaning up to fix. Alternatively, this could also show how less technology Kasai Village might have, thus causing the work to be done almost completely by hand. Kagetomo is a good Fighting Manipulator, tiring Alain out deeply during their fight. A ninja would have the best luck becoming either a Fighting Manipulator or a Steel Manipulator, the latter of which is due to them being good at ninja tools. This means that Kagetomo could be a powerful ally for the Tekiyoku later down the road, especially towards the final war. Trivia Naming * His first name, Kagetomo, is his name in both the Japanese and English versions of the anime. * His middle name, Toshikazu, was randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. * His last name, Koyama, is the surname of his Japanese voice actor, Rikiya Koyama.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kagetomo General * His birthday, June 11th, was randomly selected. * Kasai Village is not the name of the village he's from in the anime. It's really called Ninja Village, but Nocturnal Jay changed the name. "Kasai" basically translates to an out-of-control fire. References Category:Characters Category:Tekiyoku Category:Manipulators Category:Male Characters